Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is a Thomas/MLPFIM/Disney Crossover creating by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Vimeo in the near future. Plot Through a textual prologue told via a storybook, Snow White is a princess living with her stepmother, a vain and wicked Queen (whom Diesel 10 is working with) who is assumed to have taken over the kingdom after the death of Snow White's father. Fearing Snow White's beauty surpassing her own, the Queen forced her to work as a scullery maid (with Thomas, Twilight and the others helping and they're her special friends because they care about her a lot) and asked her Magic Mirror daily "who is the fairest one of all". For several years the mirror always answered that the Queen was, pleasing her. At the film's opening, the Magic Mirror informs the Queen and Diesel 10 that Snow White is now the fairest in the land. The jealous Queen and Diesel 10 order the reluctant huntsman to take Snow White, Thomas, Twilight and the others into the woods and kill them. She further demands that the huntsman return with Snow White and our heroes' heart in a jeweled box as proof of the deed. The huntsman encounters Snow White, Thomas, Twilight and the others but decides not to harm them. He tearfully begs for their forgiveness, revealing the Queen and Diesel 10 want them all dead and urges them to flee into the woods and never come back, bringing back a pig's heart instead. Lost and frightened, Snow White, Thomas, Twilight and the others are befriended by woodland creatures who lead them to a cottage deep in the woods. Finding seven small chairs in the cottage's dining room, Snow White, Thomas, Twilight and the others assume the cottage is the untidy home of seven orphaned children. And so together with the woodland creatures, Snow White, Thomas, Twilight and the others cleaned up the house to try to surprise them and maybe they'll let them stay. It soon becomes apparent that the cottage belongs instead to seven adult dwarfs, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, and Dopey, who work in a nearby mine. Returning home, they are alarmed to find their cottage clean and surmise that an intruder has invaded their home. The dwarfs find Snow White, Thomas, Twilight and the others upstairs, asleep across three of their beds. Everyone awakens, introduce themselves, and all of the dwarfs (except Grumpy) eventually welcome them into their home after they learn she can cook and clean beautifully. Snow White begins a new life with Thomas, Twilight and the others, cooking, cleaning, and keeping house for the dwarfs while they mine for jewels and at night sing, play music and dance. Meanwhile, the Queen and Diesel 10 discover that Snow White and all our heroes are still alive when the mirror again answers that Snow White is the fairest in the land. Using magic to disguise herself as an old hag, the Queen creates a poisoned apple that will put whoever eats it into the "Sleeping Death". The Evil Queen explains to Diesel 10 that Snow White would collapse into a magical sleep if she were to take even a single bite of the apple. The sleep can only be cured by the power of "love's first kiss". The Queen reasons that this is no danger to her plans, as the dwarfs would not be able to awaken Snow White, and would think she was dead, thus resulting in Snow White being "buried alive". The Queen and Diesel 10 go to the cottage while the dwarfs are away and tricks Snow White into biting into the poisoned apple. At the same time, when Thomas, Twilight and the others step outside of the cottage and a little far away from it to give the disguised Queen some space inside the house, Diesel 10 captured them and places a trap if they try to escape and they told them that the old lady who was with Snow White is the Evil Queen in disguise, which shocks our heroes. When Diesel 10 goes back to watch the Queen with Snow White, the trap however gets backfired as Twilight uses her special magic to blast the trap to open the cage and Thomas, Twilight and the others are free. As Snow White falls asleep, the Queen proclaims that she will be the fairest of the land. The vengeful dwarfs, alerted by the woodland animals who recognize the Queen and Diesel 10, join Thomas, Twilight and the others and together, they all chase the two villains up a cliff and trap them. She tries to roll a boulder over them but lightning strikes the cliff she is standing on, causing it to collapse. The Queen falls to her death, and her body is crushed by the boulder. Diesel 10 was defeated by Twilight Sparkle when she charges him into a broken viaidet and into a flithy barge. The dwarfs, Thomas, Twilight and the others return to the cottage and find Snow White seemingly dead, being kept in a deathlike slumber by the potion. Feeling so very, very heartbroken by this and unwilling to bury her out of sight in the ground, they instead place her in a glass coffin trimmed with gold in a clearing in the forest. Together with the woodland creatures, they keep watch over her in an "eternal vigil". After some time, a prince, who had previously met and fallen in love with Snow White, learns of her eternal sleep and visits her coffin. Saddened by her apparent death, he kisses her, which breaks the spell and awakens her. Thomas, Twilight, the others, the dwarfs and animals all rejoice as the Prince takes Snow White to his castle, which glows in the presence of Snow White. Trivia *Diesel 10 will be working with the Evil Queen. *The song for the end credits is "Someday My Prince Will Come (sung by Tiffany Thornton)". *At the wishing well at the beginning of the film, the white doves are replaced by Thomas, Twilight and the others, who are Snow White's helpers at the Queen's castle. *At the end of the "Whistle While You Work" senquece, Thomas and Twilight say that they must tell Victor and Kevin from the Steamworks what they just did. *After Snow White falls asleep on three of the beds the first time and the little bird turns off the candle, models of Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon and Edward with sleeping faces are used while Thomas is asleep (from The Early Bird), Henry is asleep (from Blue Mountain Mystery) and Bash is asleep (from Toby and Bash) and Dash, Ferdinand and Luke are seen with both their eyes shut, looking like they were asleep as well. Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Heckle and Jeckle are all shown to be asleep, as well. *At the washing scene with the dwarfs, Thomas and all his friends manage to clean themselves (using footage from the model series), along Twilight and the rest of the team after they realized that they forgot to wash their wheels, wings and hooves after they cleaned the dwarfs' cottage and while the dwarfs are cleaning Grumpy, they are laughing at this because it's so funny. Category:Freddieholc Category:Spin-off films